Generally, miniaturization of semiconductor devices has progressed. Imprint lithography is a lithography technique for miniaturized semiconductor devices. Imprint lithography uses an imprint lithography template (hereinafter, template) as a transfer original. The template is a substrate, for example a glass substrate. The template is brought into contact with a resist layer formed on a semiconductor wafer or the like. A pattern provided on a patterned surface of the template is transferred onto the resist layer. It is desirable for the patterned surface of the template to have a high cleanliness such that foreign substances such as particles are extremely few and small because the template serves as the transfer original.